


Methods of Mending

by wyse_ink



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Acceptance, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginoza and Akane seek comfort in each other after a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods of Mending

     “Don’t leave.” Her voice is barely above a whisper. She’s tired, and so is he. It had been a long night for both of them, the latter half of the evening spent hunting down a fugitive who hadn’t given up without a fight. Ginoza’s entire body aches from the encounter, and he can tell it’s taken a toll on Akane as well. He glances down to where her fingers lightly pinch his sleeve. Her hand is so small, pale, and out of place tugging on the fabric that masks his metal arm. He peels her fingers away.

     “You need to sleep.”

     “I know,” she says in a tone that’s both soft and stern. “So do you.” He studies her for a moment and meets her gaze. Her eyes are full of intent, and he knows he can't refuse. She’s so damnably stubborn, he thinks. Even tucked under a pile of blankets with her short, brown hair forming a halo around her head, she looks determined. With a sigh, he pulls back the blankets and lies down beside her. It hasn’t been long since they’ve first shared a bed, and even now in his lethargy, it sends his mind racing. She turns on her side as he settles in, and he doesn’t miss the way the blankets fall around her curves. He smirks a little at that, doubting she’s even aware.

     After all, she usually was unaware of the effect she had on people. Especially now, he thinks as she moves in closer and rests a hand on his chest. The effects of her influence went far beyond her optimism and strong sense of justice. She was a glimpse of what the world could be and a light that lit the path leading toward it. To him, she was - and is - invaluable.

     He closes his eyes as he feels her trace his jawline in a motion so tender it leaves his skin tingling. There’s an innocence to her touch that he doubts she even realizes, and it’s one he’ll never make known to her. It’s a kind of innocence he knows all too well - that of a broken spirit looking for a way to mend. It’s the kind that’s endured loss and betrayal, and somehow is still held together in fragile pieces. It’s a kind of touch that he feels he’ll never deserve, but one he’ll always welcome. His eyelids grow heavy as her fingers slow to a stop and he feels her breath on his neck. Her chest rises and falls with a single, deep exhale, and he knows she’s fallen asleep. Slowly, he turns on his pillow and brushes his lips against her forehead.

     The world was hardly a kind place, but maybe in their own way, two broken spirits could start to piece themselves together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also posted on my Psycho-Pass blog.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Psycho-Pass or its characters. All fan fiction works are non-profit and written and strictly for entertainment and/or character study purposes.
> 
> DO NOT PLAGIARIZE, RE-POST, ALTER, OR SUBMIT ANY PART OF THESE WORKS TO OTHER SITES, BLOGS, CONTESTS, OR PROFESSIONAL ESTABLISHMENTS.


End file.
